Life As It Goes
by love-ArronYan
Summary: Currently: Obsessed over Arron Yan , Frustrated at Arron Yan , In Love with Arron Yan , Living A Life Of Drama...In An All Boy's School because of Arron Yan. All in all, my life sucks because of Arron Yan but I'm just taking Life as it Goes. ArronXOC
1. Chapter 1

[1]

_Nanami Akashi_

"I can't believe you're doing this." My brother lectured, "You know this isn't gonna be good. They're gonna find out." I sighed as the bell rang. "Are you gonna not let me be late for my first day? It helps." I said sarcastically.

"I guess this is good-bye." He said. I sighed. "Whatever." And walked away, towing my luggage with me as I enterred this prestigious school. High class, and famous, both inside and out. Walking through the courtyard, I couldn't help but feel self-conscious. After all, I am in an all boy's school.

Let me explain. My name is Akashi Nanami. I was born in Tokyo, Japan but moved to America at a young age. Now, I'm back here in Tokyo attending Shitenhoji, an all boy's boarding school, better known as the "Home of Entertainment." Many celebrities that are famous now, as models, actors or singers, had attended this school for training. Of course, because of the number of famous students here, the tuition fee is off the hooks along with the number of cross dressers, i.e. people like me. It's not really all that strange in a school like this, where once in a couple of years, there would be a girl that got caught going to this school. Fan-dom is something that can't be avoided.

So why am I here? A few months back, my favourite idol/singer has announced that he would be taking a break from acting and press conferences to join this school. I wasn't 's been losing interest and stage performance level for years now. The words that came out of his mouth no longer have the emotion in them. I'm here to fix that. But the thing is, I've joined my previous school for its music program. I no longer held the same piano interest as when I started going there. With Aaron as my main source of inspiration, I'm here to gain that back. And I'm not planning to leave until I'm attached again. Absolutely not.

"You! Hey you! You're a girl aren't you?!" I widened my eyes as the guy a few meters away ran towards me.

"I-i-ikenaiyou!*" I protested. He stopped in his tracks and stared at me.

"Nani?*" I said, keeping up my act, "Are you gay or something? Do I look that cute to you?"

"Honto kawaii-desu neh?* ... Have I seen you somewhere before?" He replied, still looking me up and down. That's when it hit me. Hiro... Mizushima Hiro?!

"Nyah! I mean... no you haven't, of course not, I just moved in from... England." I lied.

"Usoh!* You were the girl from America! The crazy one with the funky eyeliner and blue hi-lights!" he declared triumphantly.

"Are you stupid?!" I snapped back on instinct, it's not my time to lose everything I've begged for to get here. "I'm a friggin' guy!" I can't lose now, especially to this ubberly famous actor and model, especially not to my--

"You think I can't recognize you? Nanami-chan! My cute lil ex-girlfriend!"

...especially not to my ex-boyfriend. We dated for a while before, him being the hier of a big company (several, might I add), he spent all this time at the club I used to work at. He'd visited regularly and when we'd gotten together, he'd stopped playing with other girls. But not long after, he moved to Japan and while I was visitting, found him with many girls. He's a top model now, but I'd never imagined him being in a school like this.

"I-I've gotta get going! Later!" I ran. _Please_, I begged, _Please, don't tell anyone.  
_  
I ran into class.. quite literally. "Senimasen!*" I said, yanking open the door. "Nanami Akashi desu! I'll be attending school here from now on. Yorone Onegaishimasu!*"

The whole class stared at me with bewildered expressions. Scanning through the room, I held my breath in anticipation as I looked for him. My hopes dropped when I found out he wasn't there. Well that sucked. Same school, different class. Hopeless. All those dreams that I've been dreaming up to this day, all hopeless.

"Move it shorty." All those dreams. Reality is a pain neh?

"Yo. Move" If only one day, I'd wake up finding Aaron here beside-- "Hey shorty! I said move it!"

"Nandioh!*" I glowered back, turning around to find him there behind me. I had enough. "Just because you're famous, I'd never thought you'd be a jerk!"

He looked at me accusingly. "What did I do?!"

"Move it, move it. Some manners would help!"

"Who the hell are you anyways? Oi! Sensai! Do you mind? Letting in trespassers is prohibited!"

"Trespasser?! Who do you think you are?! Leave me alone--" I snapped.

He cut in. "Well then, if it's not clear enough to you. I'm Aaron Yan--"

"What does you being Aaron Yan have anything to do with me?"

"You asked!"

"Rhetorical question!"

"Just leave it." he said, I could tell he was holding back from snapping all together. He turned and walked down the hall. "Oi! Yamate!" I began after him, hearing the teacher call behind me.

My dreams have officially turned into nightmares.

**note: Just a heads up, if you had read my other fanfics before you would know, but I am living a very busy schedule with school and all, and fanfictions are really high on my priority levels but I can't update constantly so please don't be checking every hour for an update, it won't happen. But I would appreciate it if you guys message me and continuously bug me to update (yes I'm giving you permission to) because it would inspire me more to write (oh, by the way, I have like enough written out on paper for at least 3 more chapters after chapter 3 but I'm too lazy to type it up.) So anyways, thanks for the support, message me or whatever and please stay tuned for updates probably once a week, twice on the occasion. Thanks a bunch --Bonnie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

[2]

"Neh, Nanami-chan. What're you doing here. We can't possibly make love in such a populated dormatory. Someone will hear us." he joked. That's Hiro's typical form of caring, I'd learned from experience. He doesn't like to force the situation out of you, but when you're the girl of his dreams, he cares.

"Neh, Hiro...do you know why I'm here?" I asked him, lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I know I'm here because this is my room, and I'd like to have my bed back." he said, "but you're here for the hot guys right?... No wait, you're here for me!"

"Ikenai*. I'm here for Aaron. But, I never knew he'd be so..."

"Arrogant? You'd better get used to it. It's the way entertainment works. It's all the act and competition. Not all of us are like that, but most are. Becareful about your gender around him. If he finds out... even I can't help you."

"I don't even have a reason to stay anymore." I sighed as I got up. It didn't help that the Hiro, the dorm manager and son of the school's owner, knew that I was a girl. "Neh Hiro... you won't tell anyone will you?"

He chuckled. "I don't do favours without rewards babe. Gimme a kiss and I'll think about it."

"Jerk" I mumbled. He sat on the bed, staring at me expectantly. I went over, flicked him on the forehead and walked to the door. "Yorone Onegaishimasu*"

"What happened to no more reason in staying?" he called from behind me. I chuckled, "regardless how arrogant, he's still Aaron."

"I made a mistake in leaving you didn't I?" he mumbled. Though my back was to him, I no longer felt his gaze on me.

"I loved you Hiro." I said before opening the door and exitting. I didn't look back as I dragged my scarce luggage towards me room.

It'd be pointless to cry now. Our relationship was over years ago, but at that time, the tears flowed endlessly until they dried up completely.

A few moments later, I had reached my dorm room. Walking in, I immediately felt the need to walk out. "Wait...what're you doing here!" I accused. He too looked back at me with the same curiousity.

"This is _my_ dorm room Shorty." No way, I'm sharing a room with Aaron Yan?!

"Hiro Mizushima! What kind of practical joke are you playing?!" I swear, I'm gonna get back at him.

"No, no joke. But then again, you're here so this better be a joke. And I know it's different in America, but you better fix your manners. It's Hiro-senpai to you." He said. I truly wish I had a low temper level at that moment to think properly and nail him back but at that time, I was furious. "HIRO!" I growled as I stormed out of the room.

"You!" I shouted in his face, "You're the dorm manager, you fix this. WHY AM I IN THE SAME ROOM AS THAT ARROGANT...BLAH!"

"I thought that's what you wanted." he said in a "matter-of-factly" tone. He laid casually on his bed, texting messages- I'm guessing to various girls.

"Hiro!" I growled. I yanked his phone away and closed the message. "You listen to me right now mister, change that room!-" He cut me off suddenly. His finger placed on top of my lips. He stood up, finger still shushing me, and bent down to my height, his lips at my ear. "You're sounding awfully like a girl, there are people in this dorm y'know, the can hear you." he murmured. I blushed at the obvious truth and the recent temper tantrum.

He smiled, got back up, grabbed his phone from my hand, and plopped on his bed again. "Either way, I can't fulfull your request, Aaron's room is the only free double." he sighed. I didn't say anything but instead, just got up to leave. It's hopless. But hey, I guess I'll have to endure.

I opened the door only to find a large crowd of people gathered in front of Hiro's room.

"Neh, neh, Akashi-kun, want to go party with us? We're going on a group date tomorrow with a whole bunch of girls from Ohsaka High."

"No" I replied simply, walking towards the caf. I swore I saw an ice cream dispenser in there or something. They continued following. "C'mon! It's not like you'd get attacked by paparazzi, even we've never heard of you." I looked up once to look at the faces of a few guys recognizable. And then my eyes caught sight of the one far back.

"J-Jun-kun!"

**note: This was copy and pasted from the last chapter: **

**Just a heads up, if you had read my other fanfics before you would know, but I am living a very busy schedule with school and all, and fanfictions are really high on my priority levels but I can't update constantly so please don't be checking every hour for an update, it won't happen. But I would appreciate it if you guys message me and continuously bug me to update (yes I'm giving you permission to) because it would inspire me more to write (oh, by the way, I have like enough written out on paper for at least 3 more chapters after chapter 3 but I'm too lazy to type it up.) So anyways, thanks for the support, message me or whatever and please stay tuned for updates probably once a week, twice on the occasion. Thanks a bunch --Bonnie :)**

**And also, if you aren't farmiliar with Japanese dramas or celebs, the load down is this: Hiro Mizushima (age 24) is an actor/ model *found in Absolute Boyfriend as Soushi, Hana Kimi (Jap.) as Minami Nanba and Mei-chan's Butler as Rihito.* Jun's real last name is Matsumoto (age 25?) is also and actor/ model (I'm not a huge fan so I'm not sure which dramas he's is.) They are NOT related in real life, however they do look alike (well its appearant unless you're a big fan of either one.) Also, in the story, Hiro is older however, in real life, Jun is the older celeb in the industry. **


	3. Chapter 3

[3]

"J-Jun-kun!"

Shock hit his eyes in sudden realization. "Akashi-kun! Nice to see you again." His face then turned to a smile. Oh how badly I wanted to jump and hug him right now.

Hiro's little brother (who actually has the same birthday as me, on the same year too), Jun Mizushima, was _completely_ identical to Hiro in many aspects. Most aspects, visually. Though I gotta say, I'm surprised Jun was in the group of guys interested in a group date. He's popular girls, I admit, but never was the flirtatious type like his brother.

"It's been a while neh, Jun-kun."

His smile, still friendly but suspicious as he replied, "Yeah, I'd never expect you to be here." His friends bid good-bye, probably expecting Jun to convince me on the group date.

"Surprise, surprise." I said, grinning.

We walked out in the garden as everything calmed down inside. "I was very... shocked when I saw you enter class this morning. After all, Nanami-chan you're..."

"Heh, yeah, I'm pretty surprised I made the effort to come here myself." I said, _and for something so trivial...I should apologize soon. _I added to myself. I stared up into the sky. The stars were showing tonight. Rare...usually, the busy streets of Tokyo, would be over populating with lights.

"Did you come here for aniki* (brother)?" he asked. I felt him gaze intently at me. It's weird, he gave me a very intense atmosphere though he never used to do that, something changed in him.

"No. I was just as surprised to see him as he was to me." I replied honestly.

"Then... why?" he urged. I smiled as I looked over at him. "Aaron Yan." Was all I said. And it's about time I get back to apologize to him. You know, I may be the stubborn type, but I get over it fast. Therefore, I've had enough guilt and fighting for one day. Eventually, it was time for me to go, but I was curious.

"Neh Jun, why are you here?" He looked into the sky before answering.

"Well you know our parents are rich. (Hiro and Jun's). And they own the school and all its other sister schools around the world and other companies and such."

I nodded, their parents owned anything and can buy everything humanely possible. He continued. "Well, we need someone to inherit the companies. So both of us are forced to go here, one of us will succeed the company while the other graduates and continues with the entertainment industry. I'm really into acting now, so I'm not gonna let my brother win. No matter what, this time, victory is mine."

It was silent for a while. Brother rivalry, over something non-trivial too. Such an important decision, I can't believe their parents would do something like that to them. I've always hated rich people. The way they speak to others insignificantly. Though I thought the Mizushima family was fine, until now. Why would they force their kids to do such things.

Hiro has told me about his dreams before, He has no intentions to suceed his father's company but really, he loves modelling and acting. He used to do it for the money in order to study aboard, but he's grown to love it. They're both fighting for such an occupation... the one with the most talent provails.

"Well, gambate neh* But keep in mind, victory isn't everything." I got up to leave then. I didn't want to say anything to increase sibling rivalry, but truth is, Hiro would be the winnner of this round. Once again, it's not because of favourtism or that he was the older sibling, but because Hiro was always the one with the charisma, always has been always will be. Once he sets his mind to something, nothing holds him back, typical Hiro.

I walked inot the room, afraid. I didn't know what to say or how to say it. It's hard to act like a guy and worse, hard to act like you don't love him regardless how crappy they treat you. I felt unexpectantly calm by the time I'd hung my jacket up. That's when I realized the cause behind the sudden change of aura.

The first time I'd enterred this room, I was in too much fury to spot the piano off to the corner. If I hadn't looked closely, I would've thought it was a large white keyboard, but no, it was a piano,a white one. I was immediately attracted to it.

"Neh, Aaron-sama, what're you doing?" _Oh shoot! Did I just say "sama" ? Please please please don't notice._He sat on the piano bench, scribbling some type of nonsense on the paper. "School project." He replied simply. I looked over his shoulder to find a bunch of bar lines, scribbles, some lyrics, and even more crossed out notes.

"Composing?" I mumbled, staring at the page.

"Yeah, I thought I'd write something for Fahrenheit. We haven't been releasing albums for a while."He said, scanning the page.

_Like I didn't notice. The last album you sent out was two years ago. _I thought to myself.

He crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the over flowing garbage can. "Some school project that is." I mumbled under my breath, what a liar.

"What's it to you?" he asked, pulling out another peice of blank staff paper.

"Nandemonai*" I said, "just curious. I have absolutely no idea how you crazy celebs cope with life. No privacy at all." I plopped onto the lower bunk, staring at his back which was still busy writing out some stuff. Once in a while he would press some chords and melodies on the piano.

"You're the one that barged into this room like you owned the place." He replied, but I could tell in his voice it was nothing serious.

"And I'll be torturing you for the rest of our time here then." I said in a cheerful voice. _Or until I get busted._ I added internally. He sighed in response.

"I'm going out for a bit" I told him, "anything you want from the caf?"

His reponse wasn't something I'd expected. "You shouldn't go anywhere at this time, it's dangerous outside and it's almost curfew." I chuckled at the thought of Hiro getting me in trouble for breaking curfew. It'd be great to challenge his authority over me.

"Did I miss a joke?"He said, his eyes met mine. I blushed immediately and turned away, praying he didn't notice.

"Imma go get a drink"

**note: (Copt and Pasted from the last two chapters.) Just a heads up, if you had read my other fanfics before you would know, but I am living a very busy schedule with school and all, and fanfictions are really high on my priority levels but I can't update constantly so please don't be checking every hour for an update, it won't happen. But I would appreciate it if you guys message me and continuously bug me to update (yes I'm giving you permission to) because it would inspire me more to write (oh, by the way, I have like enough written out on paper for at least 3 more chapters after chapter 3 but I'm too lazy to type it up.) So anyways, thanks for the support, message me or whatever and please stay tuned for updates probably once a week, twice on the occasion. Thanks a bunch --Bonnie :)**


	4. Chapter 4

[4]

I didn't run into anyone there or on the way back. It's weird to see the dorm halls so silent. Afterall, this _was _a guys' dorm. I was only a few doors away from my room when a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me harshly into another room. "WHAT THE-" I began but a hand covered my mouth. A few minutes later, whoever it was, let me go.

"Stupid! What're you doing in the halls at this time?" I recognized the voice from somewhere.

"J-Jiro?!" I exclaimed, turning around.

"That's senpai to you. By the way, you're Arron's new roommate right? I heard you're the weird one." It _was_Jiro! He's the 'leader' of Arron's band, one of the most popular ones Taiwan. I'd gotten so excited about Arron, I'd forgotten that Jiro was in this school as well.

"Hn? Are you gonna talk or what? By the way did anyone ever tell you that you look like a girl?"

"Excuse me Jiro-senpai, I have to go now."

"Becareful, Mizushima-senpai is a hard one to escape." once again, I laughed at the thought of Hiro scolding me.

"Hai, Hai Jiro-senpai, later." I heard him "tsk" as I closed the door behind me.

"Off to your room. A-ka-shi-kun." Hiro said, seemingly to appear out of nowhere.

"Hiro!" I sighed in relief, for I had suddenly jumped when he called my name. He chuckled at my response.

"Breaking the rules already? You better get going I'm turning off the lights soon."

The door opened behind us. Jiro-senpai set off complaining in an instant. "Senpai! You're never that nice to me!"

"Jiro. Get your head back in before I kick it back in." He said, glaring over at Jiro. He spoke in a joking matter but he does care. When he finally got back in, Hiro turned back down the hall opposite to my direction. "Get some rest Akashi-kun, no more next times." He waved good-bye behind his back in a playful solute.

"Good night senpai!" I called after him.

"You're back?" Arron said, his voice, hazy and cracked from sleep. I can't blame him. I was exhausted. After washing up in the bathroom, I went out to sleep on the top bunk. Peeking over the edge, I found Arron fast asleep. So adorable! I wish I could've pounced on him right then and there. Amazingly, I found the restraint I needed to stay away. That was no fun.

"Can't sleep?" He asked. I blushed and flung my head back to my pillow, like any other girl would. Man! I gotta start acting right!

"Yeah," I replied, "there's just so much running through my head."

"Same."

The silence was almost unbearable as I stared at my ceiling, thinking about our first encounter this morning. I chuckled. His arrogant, stubborn face, the mark of our encounter. "I seem to always be missing jokes around you." He observed. I smiled at that. I definitely liked this side of Arron better.

Silence returned to us.

"Say, Arron" I spoke. At the same time, he had mumbled a "By the way..."

"You go first." I said.

"No, no you go ahead." He insisted.

I sighed, this would've gone on forever, knowing hm and knowing me. I climbed down the ladder so that I was able to see his face as I spoke, "I know we had a rough start today." Hold up. Wait! I can't tell him I'm his biggest fan! I'm supposed to be a guy! "But, I dunno, maybe it wouldn't be so bad being friends." he didn't say anything so I continued.

" My sister, she's your biggest fan. She sent me, made me come here, because she was worried. She said that your stage performances look strained and aren't like you so she wanted me to fix it. Now me, I'm a big fan of yours too, so I came here to fulfill her requests, because she loves you a lot and she's dedicating her piano, musical future to you. So... let's just be friends okay?" _What am I talking about? I have no sister! Those were all my feelings!_

"Alright, let's do that." he said. He had his hand out stretched for me to shake. I couldn't hold it in anymore. A few milliseconds later, it finally hit me that I was in the arms of Arron Yan. How many years have I been waiting for this? Dreaming and imagining his embrace around me.

"Oh crap" I mouthed, before jumping off of him. "Sorry! I'm just... I was caught in the moment."

He laughed. Arron actually laughed. This must be a dream. "You're so weird." He said.

"Well 'scuse me, Mr. Multipersonality, watch out, I might just bite your head off if you don't be careful." He was that extremely close to snapping back at me and I knew which word he was flipping off on his tongue. But he put his height insult away and yawned.

" Good night." He said, pulling his blanket over his head as he turned to face the wall. I felt somewhat sad as I peeked over the edge every once in a while to see if I could see his sleeping face. _Nothing_I thought. I then sighed, and gave in for the night.

"Akashi-kun, can I talk to you for a second?" Me an Jiro were walking off to school when Hiro aught up to us.

"Hiro? What happened?" I asked. He nudged me on the head.

"That's senpai to you."

"Senpai, senpai, why on Earth would I consider you an upperclassman? Hiro you are so full of yourself."

"O-Oi! A senpai is a senpai. You can't speak to upperclassmen like that." Jiro said sternly. I wanted to laugh. Hiro? Upperclassman? Were we talking about the same person? Just then a hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me further ahead.

"Hey! Let me go! Hiro!" I complained. I looked back to find Jiro staring at us curiously in concern and realization that he just got ditched. I soluted to him apologetically with my free hand. He pulled me continuously all the way to the school grounds but didn't head towards the main entrance though. "Hiro! Where are you taking me?!" I yelled, "We're gonna be late!"

"I'll excuse you." he said. We continued to climb several flights of stairs until we'd reached the roof. He dropped my hand when the door closed and leaned over me. Either one of his hands were placed beside my head. I was going to ask what was going on when suddenly my air was cut off. His lips found mine, moving against them ever so curiously and desperately.

I couldn't respond properly. What was going on? C'mon! This is totally bull! Half my mind had the urge to push him off while the other half melted into the kiss. Moments later, he stopped and hugged me ever so tightly.

"I told you to be careful." He demanded. "Why don't you ever listen to me?!" Why was he yelling at me?! What the hell did I do wrong?! 'Why and how does Arron know that you're a girl?" My eyes widened in shock. Did he just say what I thought he said?

"You...I...Arron....wait....what?" I was honestly confused. Arron didn't know I'm a girl. "Hiro! Are you insane? Arron doesn't-"

"He knows." He said, cutting in. "This morning, while you were at breakfast, he pulled me aside. _You knew_. He said. Honestly, I was extremely confused when he said that. _You knew that Akashi is a girl, don't you, senpai?"_I asked him what this was all about, that there was no way that a girl would be in this dorm. _Last night, she professed her love to me. I can't say I didn't expect it, she has a temper like a girl. I was curious since I first spoke to her. _with that, he left. I was pretty shocked myself."

I had barely noticed Hiro had his arms around me all this time until he let go. "What're you gonna do now?" he asked.

Yanking the door open, I ran off.


	5. Chapter 5

[5]

Arron's point of view

It wasn't right to listen to them talk, I knew that, but what can I do now? It was silent so I peeked over to see what was happening, she isn't crying is she? I could feel my face flush red as I took in the scenario in front of me. Immediately, I turned back to my side of the wall.

_What is going on? I thought to myself though I knew exactly what was happening._

_I stood there, frozen, for quite a while. They talked, I couldn't make out what they were saying clearly. At the end, all I heard was the door opening and slamming shut. In less than 5 seconds, the door slammed shut again. I sighed and let out a huge breath. I don't know how long I'd been holding my breath, but finally I was breathing normally again. Sinking to the ground and laying down, my mind went through several flashbakcs, all within the last 24 hours._

"_What does you being Arron Yan have anything to do with me?" I glared into his eyes. No, not because of what he said, but because of the way he protested against me, using those very eyes to penetrate through my thoughts. They were the same eyes as my ex-girlfriend. Ex, not because of break up but because she died in an accident. I glared back because he was using the same extremely gentle eyes and turning them into a nightmare, one of anger and frustration._

_When I'd realized this, I calmed down. No, I was the one turning those calm, beautiful eyes into such distress._

"_Just leave it." I said, walking away. At this time, I didn't care about skipping class or about the voice yelling at me to stop, I just walked away onto the roof top._

I sighed, this was where I was yesturday when I need to pull myself together. And here I am again, but of course, at that time, I hadn't known. Nanami-chan...was a girl.

_I sighed as he left the room furiously, screaming Hiro-senpai's name. Such a kid, I thought. But somehow, I couldn't stay mad at him. Maybe it was those eyes, I've always had a weakness for girls. One, where I hated going against their wat or plead. Maybe it was those eyes that reminded me, those of a girls'. Either way, there was something about him that gives me this ….feeling. Over protectiveness? Maybe._

_Realizing I was thinking too much about it, I returned to where I was sitting for hours last night. The piano. I grabbed the sheets of music I had started the day before and began playing through them. Like always, I couldn't tolerate my unfinished pieces and just crumpled them up, tossing them in the half empty trash can. I had to begin the composition process all over again._

_After what felt like hours of compilation, the brat came back, obviously more calm than before. "Neh, Arron-sama, what're you doing?" he asked. I didn't look up from my music sheets because I had been on a roll for a bit. But wait..."Arron ...sama?" I repeated those two words in my mind for a while. It was like the first time my ex-girlfriend called out to me. At that time, she was a fan of mine. One that I've grown to loving...one that only exists now in my heart but not the world._

"_School project." I said without thinking. I barely remembered the question. I get distracted easily but I'm used to it by now._

"_Composing?" He asked. Too many questions. Annoying, but he was closer now, it's up to me to prevent a fight. Playing a chord, then another, I briefly took down the melody inside my head on paper._

"_Yeah, I thought I'd write something new for Fahrenheit. We haven't been releasing albums for a while." I couldn't take it. Those words didn't sound right. The lyrics sounded like nothing more than meaningless words. I crumpled the paper up and threw it into the trash._

_Working for days now, I got nothing I liked, nothing that...came from me._

"_Some school project that is." He said. Annoying. Couldn't he see that I was working?_

_I pulled out another paper. "What's it to you?" I replied. Hey, it isn't my fault that he kept bothering me. His presence eased up, it was actually quite calming. I gotta admit, he's quite the cheerful wit with charisma, a lot of it. _

"_Nothing," He said, "Just curious. I have no idea how you crazy celebs cope with life. No privacy at all."_

_Some sympathy that is, I thought sarcastically. "You're the one that barged into the room like you owned the place." I said, half-joking, half-sarcastic._

"_I'll be torturing for the rest of our time here then." He said cheerfully. I gotta admit. There's something about him I'm jealous about. It's probably the confidence in himself, and everybody else at that. I sighed. That's gonna take some getting used to._

"_I'm gonna get a drink, you want?" He asked. _

_I shook my head, "You shouldn't go out, it's late and almost curfew." He chuckled. I stared at him in wonder. He seemed thoughtful of something. "Did I miss a joke?" I asked. He turned away immediately. _

"_Imma go now." As he walked out the door, I wondered what had happened, maybe it was an inside joke. I wouldn't be surprised, that guy is weird. But just then, for a while, I felt like I wasn't talking to the Nanami Akashi from this morning... but, as bizarre as it feels, he sounded and his aura, felt like a girls'._

**note: Hey guys! I didn't update in a while . Sorry. Anyways, I finished this chapter last night and it kinda set a new story line for me and I really wish I had more time to update. Anyways, thanks for the support and if you hadn't already, because I don't update regularly anymore (my apologies) please follow the story by clicking something like "watch for updates" or whatever, I don't even know xD All I know is a bunch of you guys already did that. So anyways, exams are coming up and I can't wait to get it over with and finally sleep in T.T It's torture! Oh and if you guys hadn't heard already, Fahrenheit Album 4 is delayed to August 2010, (it was supposed to be out in January) because they were too busy with other stuff as well. And more over, Arron and Calvin are both sick and diagnosed with Meniere's Sydrome (found in Arron's drama PiLiMit, has symtoms of "mind fog", infected ear, slight loss of hearing and constant headaches and vomitting) It made me cry when I found that out about Arron because both were diagnosed due to stress levels and it's heartbreaking to find that out. So please support them all because they're all trying their best and spending all of their time for their fans. Finishing up, I guess I would just tell you guys what has been going on and all. I had not given up on this fanfic because I do feel like I could finish it and I'm very attached to it. Thanks for all your support for Fahrenheit and for me. --Bonnie 3**


	6. Chapter 6

[6]

_Arron's POV_

_As he walked out the, I felt like, for a while, I wasn't tlaking to the Nanami Akashi I knew...but as bizarre as it feels,, he sounded and his aura felt like a girls'._

_Stupid ees, making me think too much._

_By then, I had lost the interest in composing, instead, I took a shower and prepared to hit the hay. It was about 15 minutes later when I finally drifted off to sleep that a small click awoke me, followed by a presence in the room. I kept my eyes closed and ignored it. "Asleep already huh?" I heard him say. I was too tired to answer. He opened the mini fridge by the desk and placed something inside, once again, I didn't check. he picked up something, I heard the rustling of paper. He was reading my compositions, of course, I didn't get much done._

_"You're back?" I asked, my voice was irregular from sleep._

_"Yeah," He replied, "I got caught up by Hiro. I'm gonna go wash up now. G'night."_

_"Good night." I said, sighing contently, now I can sleep. What's with him anyways? Hiro this Hiro that. I wondered if he had connections to Hiro-senpai afterall. That reminded me of before. "Arron-sama." That's what the fangirls call me. Truthfully, I didnt' like that form. It's so so abnormal, I didn't like it. "Sama" was always meant for royalty of some sort. I didn't like having peope 'under' me. My eyes closed as I thoguht about it. Was there some hidden meaning behind it? Because no __guy __has ever named me with 'sama.' Of course, this room mate of mine was one of a kind, so abnormal, but I eny his straightforwardness._

_I felt a gaze on me. I never liked being watched. "Can't sleep?" I asked, I manged to open one eye in time to see him fling his head back onto the bunk on top. So feminine._

_"Yeah, I got a lot going through my head." He said, sighing at the end._

_"Same." I mumbled. There was silence. The most silence I've ever had with him in the perimeter in that one day. I heard a faint giggle which made me frown. "I always seem to be missing a joke around you." I said jokingly, but it almost sounded like a complaint._

_"Neh." Both of us said at the same time._

_"You go first." He said._

_"No, you go frist." I insisted, I hoped by now she'd figured I was stubborn, I wouldn't give in if this continued. Did I say she? I meant he..it's easy to mistaken at times. I turned to my right and found him there beside me. _

_"I know we had a rough start today." He said. No really? "But I dunno, maybe it wouldn't be so bad being friends." he took the words right out of my mouth. Except of course, I sound a thousand times more stubborn when it comes to the truth._

_"My sister, is like your biggest fan and she begged me to come here because she was worried. She said that your stage performances looked strained and not like you. So she wanted me to fix it. Now me, I'm a big fan of yours too, so i came here to fulfill her request because she loves you a lot and she's dedicating her piano and musical future to you. So...let's be friends, okay?"_

_How many times in there had he mentioned his 'sister.' I could tell lies from reality. There was no sister. Which led me to think...why lie to me? Had I not been lied enough to with all the rumours in the media? So the one person that I felt the need to trust lied to me too. Of course, I'd been deceived and lied to so many times that I no longer cared. They all say they love me, but really, they don't know how much I go through. They all call me that spoiled ass just because I'm a celebrity but who __can__ I trust anymore? Not even my fans. My last manager cheated me of my money but then again, I'm just that spoiled ass right?_

_Their reaction, at least you have fans that love you. My reaction, how many fans really love me? How many times have they lied to me? But when I looked back in her eyes, I answered my own wyestion, those eyes were innocent - like hers - it's okay to lie - like hers - my beloved ex-girlfriend. They were the eyes that told me that she's not a guy but a girl, one that made sacrifices just for me._

_"Alright, let's do that." I replied, holding out my hand. I'm hoping to never be deceived again, the sacrifices this one fan gave to me foming in an all boys school, I'm hoping her love for me is not as a fan but because he loves me for Arron Wu, the way those rich eyes loved me. To my surprise, she ignored my out stretched hand but instead, seconds later, i found myself in an embrace. it was the type of warmth I'd never felt in a while other than coming from my supporting and loving bandmates and family._

_"G-gomenasia! I'm just...I was just caught up in the moment." She jumped off of me. Such a reaction, typical of a girl, I wouldn't be suprised if everybody here found out she was a girl. I laughed, replaying her reaction in my head. "You're so weird!" I choked out in between laughs. She scowled at me in return, her face slightly pinkened. "Well 'scuse me ."_

_"Long word for someone so short." I almost snapped back. But I yawned and pulled my blanket over my head. "Good night." I mumbled._

_It had almost bother me the whole night, the next day, I decided to confirm this with Hiro-senpai. I caught up with him during breakfast. "Senpai, do you have a moment?" I asked._

_He turned to me, suspicious. "What is it Arron?"_

_"Some place private?" I hinted, eyeing his friends from the corner of my eye. He nodded to his friends before getting up. I didn't wait for him to think twice before leading him towards the lobby. "It's about Nanami-chan." I said directly, not meeting his gaze. He leaned casually against the wall._

_"What about Akashi-kun?" He asked, almost emphasizing the male suffix. He was grinning, a small grin, but still noticable. I sat down, unable to confirm, waht if she's not a girl? Would be reasonable, but my judgement on lies was always correct._

_"You knew." I accused. Hiro frowned. Wast true then? He did know! "Senpai, you knew that Nanami-chan was a girl all along didn't you?" He stared at me in mock horrow and confusion but I read the liesi n that._

_"What're you talking about?" His voice was almost convincing._

_"Senpai, I've heard enough lies, been lied to so many times in the past, you'd netter know your place." I contined in triumph. "Last night, she professed her love to me. I can't say I didn't expect it. She has a temper like a girl, her looks, her voice. She puts up a good act, but I was suspicious from the start." With that, I left, people were gonna start coming soon anyways._

At that time, I didn't say it. But I left out one line I should've said. "Senpai, keep her sage for me while I can't, you're the only one that can make her happy." The bell rang for lunch, did I really sit here for hours thinking about that? I really gotta get my life back on track. I can't avoid her for life, but I shouldn't be thinking about her 24/7. Am I thinking about her 24/7? No, it's gonna pass. Afterall, life can't get anymore twisted as it already is. It's time to just take life as it goes.

**Note: Thank you for all the people that made reviews, favourited and suchs. I do hope that you will continue to support me as I am getting occasionally more breaks this semester from school and summer is nearing, I made a vow to always update over the summer no matter what and probably tie of some of my series. Don't worry about this series though, there's still more to write about and I don't intend on leaving it be just yet. Anyways, thanks for the continuous support. I'll make sure to update A.S.A.P. Thanks for all your patience. --Bonnie :)**


End file.
